Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show 2
by DogDays124
Summary: After being beaten senselessly by the kids, the Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard get their revenge with a little help...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer:____Hey, listen, you in front of the screen! This is a nonprofit, fan-based__** parody**__! Ed, Edd n' Eddy is owned by Cartoon Network & AKA Cartoon! Support the official release, will ya?_

It was a day the Eds will never forget. The Eds finally made it too Mondo A-Go-Go, where Eddy's Brother resides.

"Whale!" Ed pointed out. Ed spotted Eddy's Brother's house, knowing Eddy said he was a whaler.

"That's it! It's gotta be!" Eddy exclaimed. The Kankers, who were captured and tied the kids up (with the exceptions of Jonny, Sarah and Jimmy), found them as well. The kids escaped the Kankers and were about to beat them up. "No, wait! My Bro lives here! Watch!" Eddy knocked on the door in a pattern. Eddy's Brother came out of his house and saw that it was Eddy, aka Pipsqueak.

"Dang, we got burned again!" Kevin mumbled.

"Oh I love these family moments!" Jimmy said in awe. Not wanting to get in trouble with Eddy's Brother, they decide to let the Eds live for now. But Eddy's sweet reunion soon turned sour. Eddy's Brother turned it into a game of Uncle.

"I think it's time we played a little game of Uncle." Eddy's Brother suggested.

"Uncle?" Eddy asked. Eddy's Brother twisted Eddy's leg around. "Uncle! Uncle, uncle!" The Kids realize how hard Eddy had it and that his brother was a real jerk. Kevin then tried to stand up to him.

"Yo, bro guy! Lay off him, man!" Kevin asserted. Eddy's Brother then threw Eddy against the door continuously until Eddy grabbed a hold of the door. Eddy's Brother then tried to pull Eddy from it. Ed had a moment of intelligence and removed a loose screw. This released the door from its hinges. The door made an impact on Eddy's Brother's face knocking him out. Double D ran to Eddy's rescue to hear him say,

"I made it all up. Everything I said about my brother was a lie. Scams, my brother, this! When am I gonna learn, Double D?" Eddy cried.

"I think you already have." Double D declared. The kids then ran to get Eddy.

"Grab him!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Honest! I didn't mean to hurt you guys!" Eddy apologized. The kids actually came to praise the Eds for their deed. The Kids have finally accepted them. A few minutes pass, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonder Wood pounce on the Eds saying that victory is now theirs. The Kids pounded Jonny for hurting "their new friends." After that rumble was over, Kevin let the Eds come over for Jawbreakers.

"Hey, why don't you come over to my place," Kevin started, "Jawbreakers are on me!"

"We did it, Double D! We're finally in, baby!" Eddy cheered.

"And it only took 130 episodes, four specials and a movie, Eddy!" Double D returned.

"Let's sing a song!" Ed demanded. The movie then ended with the kids sing the Friendship Song. And the Kankers give Eddy's Brother what he truly deserves. Later, Jonny and Plank make it back to their lair. They become villains now, the Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard, and plot their revenge on the kids. This leads us to where we are now.

_**Eddy: I know where this movie is going. It's_ (Ed covered Eddy's mouth)**_

_**Ed: Stop, Eddy! (He released Eddy's mouth)**_

_**Danny: Yeah, Eddy. Don't give plot away, and let's leave the fourth wall breaks to a minimum.**_

_**Eddy: Whatever…. (Rolling his eyes)**_


	2. Cool Pool Party

It was a bright Tuesday morning. Now that the Eds were accepted, they no longer had to scam anyone. That left them very bored

"Why don't we watch TV?" Double D suggested.

"Nah, we've been doing that all of last week." Eddy started, "I know! Let's throw a party! My house, 4:00! Spread the word!" The Eds went to every house in the Cul-de-Sac except Jonny's because of the incident a few days ago.

"A pool party sounds cool right now!" Nazz exclaimed. Later, Kevin was at Eddy's house to help set up. They set a table with food and drinks such as hamburgers, cookies, Sprite, Pepsi and Pizza. Ed inflated the pool by blowing into the whole thing, nearly killing himself.

"Ed! Give it a rest! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Eddy cautioned. Ed panted loudly.

"Can I sit in the pool?" Ed asked.

"Earth to Ed, you have to put water in it first!" Eddy corrected.

"Oh, yeah." Ed took the hose and filled the pool all the way up. Ed then left to change into his swimming trunks. After, he took a dip in the pool. He felt refreshed.

"Alright, we're done. Nazz's bringing the stereo with her, dork-err, Eddy." Kevin corrected himself.

"Good, now we just sit and relax." Eddy said before dozing off. After two seconds, Rolf burst in ready to party. "Can't a guy get a rest around here?" Shortly, Nazz came with the stereo.

"Hey, Kev!" Nazz greeted as she put the stereo on a table.

"Bust it up!" Kevin exclaimed. Nazz turned the stereo onto a favorite, _Shut Up and Dance!_ Sarah and Jimmy then joined in. Jimmy had recently gotten a sprained arm so he's trying to be cautious. Ed was out f the pool dancing his head off. He took up the whole yard.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Sarah asked with a chuckle.

"Dancing! I'm in my element!" Ed exclaimed.

"Oh my…" Double D murmured.

"Man, this is better than that _Just Dance_ game!" Eddy laughed.

"Hey Eddy, where's Jonny?" Double D asked.

"What about him?" Eddy asked.

"You mean you didn't invite him?" Double D demanded.

"Why would I invite that fat ass?" Eddy asked. Double D then spent the next fifteen minutes of the party yelling at Eddy, but he really wasn't paying attention.

"…. Do you hear me?" Double D asserted.

"….. What?" Eddy shrugged his shoulders, then put his shirt back on and went to Jonny's house with Ed. They rang the doorbell.

"Where is he?" Ed asked.

"You mean that huge dweeb!" Eddy asked loudly, "Oops, I think he heard me…" Jonny opened the door a crack.

"What do you request?" Jonny asked.

"I'm having a pool party. Do you wanna come?" Eddy asked regretfully. Jonny shut the door and then a few seconds later, he opened it again.

"No." Jonny replied. Jonny shut the door and walked away.

"That was…. Odd." Eddy said. He and Ed then walked back to the party. Eddy told Double D he didn't want to come.

"Really? It's not like him to miss a party." Double D thought.

Meanwhile, Jonny was in his hidden basement, which was known as the Gourd Cave. Right now he and Plank were plotting their revenge.

"Yes! This will work! I shall go to him now, no matter how long this takes!" Jonny exclaimed. Plank then spoke to him. "What? What do you mean there's this new thing called the internet, Shard?"

"You know the internet. It's for YouTube, porn, PornTube, etc. You can just email Eddy's Brother right now and he'll get it in a few minutes." Plank explained. Jonny got on his computer, which he hasn't used in years, to email Eddy's Brother. He wrote, _"Hey, Eddy's Brother. Remember what happened last Wednesday? How could you forget? Now I have a preposition for you. I'm planning to get back at the kids. Will you help?"_

A few seconds later he got a reply. It said, _"Just tell where you need me to go. Oh, and my name is….._

_**Eddy: Ooh! A cliffhanger, I love the suspense!**_

_**Danny: I thought you would. I think now it's time for chapter two.**_

_**Double D: Oh yes, we get a little deeper in this chapter.**_


	3. Adventures in Arcade Games

"Don we now our gay apparel. Fa la la la la_

"Eddy, please! I'm trying to think of what we should do next." Double D said.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your knickers in a knot." Eddy demanded.

"_Sigh_. Why don't we go to the library?" Double D suggested under his breath.

"WHAT?" Ed said. Ed didn't hear him.

"I said 'Why don't we go to the library.'" Double D restated.

"A Bribery? I thought we were the good guys." Ed thought.

"No, a library!" Double D exclaimed.

"What's that?" Ed asked.

"_Sigh_. A place with a lot of books." Double D said under his breath again.

"A lot of cooks? I wanna go there!" Ed exclaimed.

"Let's go to the arcade." Eddy suggested. They rode their bikes to the new arcade built next to the Candy Store.

"Eddy! I'm home…." Ed said with a cheesy smile.

"…. That's nice, Ed." Eddy said confusedly. The Eds put their bikes on the bike rail and headed on inside. In the Arcade, Kevin and Rolf were there lounging.

"…. And then I said, 'That's what she said!'" Kevin joked. They both laughed at the story. Rolf then saw the Eds.

"Ho, ho! It be the Ed-Boys!" Rolf exclaimed.

"Hey, stretch. Hey, Shov_ I mean Kevin." Eddy greeted. Kevin then went to play Road Rippers. It was sort of like one of those city riot games.

"Game over, you suck!" The male game announcer said.

"70,375,633 points. Beat that!" Kevin bragged.

"Step aside. Leave this to the professionals." Eddy said. Every single kid in the arcade watched in awe as Eddy was dominating Road Rippers. Eddy soon won the whole game, which no one has ever done.

"Wow, 1,572,846,957 points, you actually don't suck." The male game announcer said in awe. Everyone was now congratulating the new champion. Ed then began to have the feeling of being watched.

"Guys, I think someone is watching us." Ed said.

"Of course, lumpy. They're watching me play." Eddy corrected.

"Not like that, Eddy. I think I'm feeling it too." Double D considered.

"Just wait 'til the feeling passes. That's what I do." Eddy added. The Eds were being watched. Outside of the arcade, in the bushes, Eddy's Brother and Jonny were watching them.

"Do you think they saw us?" Jonny asked.

"Nah, just keep looking." Eddy's Brother said. After a long day of playing arcade games, the Eds returned home. With his tickets, Eddy bought jawbreakers for the three of them. They all enjoyed them. Ed, wanting company, required Double D and Eddy to stay at his house for the night.

"What, you mean like sleepover? Grow up, you're 13!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy! We'd be happy to stay." Double D scolded.

"Okay, Ed." Eddy murmured. Ed then ran around in circles singing.

"We're going on a bus! We're going on a bus!" Ed sang. Ed danced around until he stepped on Eddy's toe.

"Watch it, fat ass!" Eddy raged.

"No comment." Double D observed. Ed paused for a moment and then ignored it and continued dancing around.

"How long does this go on for?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I believe he will tire himself out in a few seconds." Double D replied. And he did. After about eight seconds, Ed tired out.

"You done?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Ed said. Eddy then smacked Ed. "Ow!"

"Let's not wait for the grass to grow!" Eddy exclaimed. The others hurried along. They spent the night at Ed's.

_**Eddy: Oh yeah, I am the greatest!**_

_**Danny: This is just a movie. Do you expect people to think you really are.**_

_**Eddy: Hey!**_


	4. Deathly Dreams

On the next day, Ed was riding his bike downtown.

"You know, I don't remember waking up this morning. Oh well. Don't stop me now! I'm having such a good time, I'm havin' a ball! Don't stop me_ Hey a piece of candy! And another piece of candy! And another!" Ed exclaimed. Ed came to an intersection, where he found a trail of candy. He ate each one until he crossed the street. Ed was about to get back on his bike, but someone jumped him, and another person grabbed his bike. They took him through a shortcut to Eddy's Brother's basement. They tied him to a chair in the center of the room and put duct tape on his face. Ed tried to talk; so Eddy's Brother ripped the tape off.

"Why are you doing this Eddy's Brother, and who the heck are you?" Ed asked.

"I am the darkness in the light. I'm a nightmare to you. I am_

"Why the heck should I care?" Ed requested. Ed hasn't seen Jonny in so long (three days); he forgot what he looked like. Eddy's Brother put the tape back on.

"I want to tell you something. Jonny's plan is to eliminate the kids of the Cul-de-Sac. Tell a soul, and you're dead. I'm not afraid to end you right then and there." Eddy's Brother threatened. Ed tried to talk again. Eddy's Brother ripped the tape.

"You will not get me, Evil Doer from the Depths of Hades! I will escape your evil grasp!" Ed exclaimed.

"Just try." Jonny said. Ed ripped his hand from the rope, and then took the duct tape off. He screamed with pain, but ignored it. Ed ripped his shirt, revealing a six pack. He kicked Eddy's Brother in the face, which knocked it clean off his shoulders. Ed then punched Jonny in the stomach knocking him down. Ed was going to do it again, but he stopped.

"I'll save that for later!" Ed exclaimed. Ed then woke. He just imagined the whole thing. "That would have been awesome if I wasn't imagining it."

"This kid's starting to get on my nerves." Eddy's Brother said.

"Feel the wrath of my bacon powers!" Ed called. He ripped his hands from the rope, and ripped the duct tape off. He screamed in pain but he ignored it. Ed took his shirt, but there were no six packs, just six pounds. Ed tried to kick Eddy's Brother, but he grabbed his leg. Ed used to other leg to kick him in the face so he could evade the grasp. But Jonny smacked Ed in the face knocking him out. Ed just rested there, motionless.

"That'll learn, ya!" Jonny called.

"Good job. Ed couldn't stop us, now those kids won't!" Eddy's Brother laughed evilly. A few seconds later, Ed woke up screaming. He was in his bed in his underwear. He was just having a weird nightmare.

"Huh? Why am I in my underwear?" Ed asked. Double D and Eddy woke up at the noise.

"Oh, my head! What is this!" Eddy demanded. Ed then continued screaming. "Quiet! Can't a guy get some shuteye!" Eddy demanded.

"It's so noisy in here!" Double D cried out.

"I can barely hear myself think!" Eddy exclaimed. Ed stopped realizing it was just a dream.

"Whew! It was just a freaky nightmare. No more gravy cakes before bed." Ed said. He went back to sleep, snoring loudly.

"I can't take it, I'm aggravated!" Eddy grumbled.

"I am as well." Double D agreed. Double D just gave Eddy some ear plugs so he could go back to sleep. Double D fell asleep instantly, but Eddy could still hear Ed's snoring. He then gave up and left the room.

"That's it; I'm sleeping on the couch!"

_**Eddy: Man, this chapter gives me the Willies!**_

_**Danny: It turned out well. Oh yeah, from now on the kids will be able to comment at the end too.**_

_**Nazz: And now it's time for Nazz says! Exercising and starving yourself isn't healthy. But it gets the job done. I mean look at me!**_

_**Double D: I don't think that's very good advice.**_

_**Nazz: Stay out of my show!**_


	5. They Know

In the morning, Eddy woke up with bags in his eyes. He barely got any sleep that night. He couldn't stay in Ed's room because of the snoring, and the couch was too lumpy.

"That's the last time I sleep over…. Except if there's money involved." Eddy thought. He went downstairs to wake Double D and Ed up. Double D was already awake, and was cleaning some of Ed's room. Ed was still sleeping. Eddy jumped on Ed's bed.

"Oh, Ed! Ed! Wake up, Goldilocks!" Eddy exclaimed. Ed woke up instantly.

"Good afternoon, Eddy!" Double D greeted.

"Ain't it morning?" Eddy asked.

"No, it's 1:47 right now. I just woke up at 7:34 to start cleaning." Double D clarified.

"Whatever. I'm going home. I can't survive in this environment!" Eddy exclaimed. Eddy got ready and packed his stuff. Eddy was about to walk out the door but Ed stopped him. Ed didn't want him to leave.

"Don't go! We're your friends! We're your friends. We're your friends_

"To the bitter end, I know. I'll probably be back in one hour. I'm just going home to see my folks." Eddy reassured. Eddy left the house, and walked back to his home. Ed then went to find Double D. He wanted to tell him about the dream he had.

"Alright, Ed. Out with it." Double D approved.

"Okay, I was riding my bike down town. When I came to an intersection, there was a bunch of candy! Yum! The trail led me across the street. Then Eddy's Brother jumped me, and Jonny took my bike! Eddy's Brother took me to his basement and tied me to a chair. Then he put duct tape on my mouth. Then he said something about eliminating the vermin from the Cul-de-Sac. And that if I told anyone, they would kill me. I told them it wouldn't work, and I ripped the rope and the tape from me, and then I took off my shirt. I kicked Eddy's Brother in the head, knocking it clean off of his shoulders. But he quickly grabbed it and put it back on. Then Jonny uppercut me twice, making me pass out on the ground. That's where it ended." Ed explained.

"Oh my, that was a horrible dream! But still, it's not real. At least I hope not." Double D hoped.

"But it was so real! Maybe they have technology where they can enter someone's dreams!" Ed exclaimed.

"That seems very unlikely." Double D began, "How about we just forget about the whole situation and bake cookies?"

"Yay! Goodie, goodie!" Ed cheered. Ed ran in circles singing _Don't Stop Me Now_. Double D was just watched in amusement.

"Alright Ed, you've had your fun. You just preheat the oven and put the cookies on the tray. I'll be back. Oh, and don't eat the cookie dough." Double D instructed.

"Says you." Ed said. Ed ate almost all of the cookie dough, only leaving enough for 6 cookies. Double D went to find Eddy. He knocked on his door and his father opened it.

"We don't want any!" Eddy's father protested. He shut the door, but Double D kept his foot in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I'm one of Eddy's friends. I request to see him." Double D requested.

"Eddy doesn't have friends. What are you on? Tobacco? Marijuana? Salvia?" Eddy's father asked. Eddy pushed him away.

"Hey, what's up?" Eddy asked.

"I wanted to talk to you in private." Double D requested. Eddy took Double D to his room.

"Okay, what?" Eddy asked.

"Ed told me about his dream last night. He said he was riding his bike downtown and your brother, along with Jonny jumped him. He was taken to your brother's base and tied him to a chair. Ed tried to fight back, but they made him pass out."

"Well, McGee men are pretty strong!"

"Yes, but your brother said something about eliminating the vermin from the Cul-de-Sac."

"By vermin, he probably meant rats, or raccoons, or bugs. He always wanted to be an exterminator. Besides, it was a dream." Eddy said.

"You're right. I gotta go. I can't leave Ed alone with a hot stove for long." Double D said.

"What a load of bologna!" Eddy exclaimed. At Rolf's house, Rolf was tending to his farm. He heard someone say, 'Load of bologna!"

"How did they know of Rolf's load of bologna?" Rolf asked. Back at the Cul-de-Sac, Eddy's Brother and Jonny were watching Eddy.

"They know." Eddy's Brother said.

_**Eddy: That's just spooky. I know I'm going somewhere next chapter. But where?**_

_**Danny: I'll tell you where you're not…. Safe.**_

_**Kevin: This should be good.**_


End file.
